monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
400px|link= The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages =Newest Monsters= If you have news that has not been added below, you're free to add it, and it will be fixed into a blog page. ;9/15/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ::New MHF3 Monsters: :::Volcano Armadillo / (blog) :::Sand Leviathan / (blog) ;9/1/10 ::New MHF3 Monsters: :::Dosufurogi / (blog) :::Urukususu / (blog) :::Black Tigrex / (blog) ;8/26/10 ;:MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village is released in Japan. ;8/5/10 ;:Watch the first episode of Giri Giri Felyne Village ;7/14/10 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Portable 3rd! ;7/6/10 ;:Monster Hunter anime to air on August 5. ;7/1/10 ;:New Frontier Season 9.0 ;:New Frontier Monster: Gurenzeburu ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * Jinouga (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for the newly announced, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Jinouga is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Jinouga has incredibly developed strong limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Front legs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. When enraged, Jinouga will gather energy in order to increase its attack power. During this idling state, Jinouga becomes open to attacks. Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Jinouga and cancel the process. Attacking Jinouga in this state is risky, as it will summon a large bolt of lightning after it is done charging up. (more) Pleshiothupview.jpg 75915772256.jpg 75739856605.jpg 75739856607.jpg 75915772255.jpg 75739856618.jpg 75915772251.jpg 75915772247.jpg Ceadeus-Concept.jpg Diablos by world hunter.jpg 83400.jpg Rathian swamp.jpg 37604 144701405543920 100000121851156 468835 1314885 n.jpg 26.jpg GraviosShocktrap.jpg WhiteEspina.jpg KirinGallop.jpg GoldenRajang.jpg Nargacuga Picture.jpg Ucamulbas by tobiee.jpg Lao-Shan Lung.jpg LagiacrusArt.jpg Espinaswallpaper.jpg Raviente.png Gurenzeburu.jpg Doragyurosu.jpg Deyuragaua.jpg ravientecloud.jpg Tiggyrundown.jpg Lagiacrusswimming.jpg Evil Knight.jpg More Featured Images Which Exclusive Monster from Frontier would you like to possibly see next in MHP3? Bright/Azure Hypnocatrice Red Lavasioth Espinas/Orange Espinas/White Espinas Akura Vashimu/Jebia Berukyurosu/Doragyurosu Pariapuria Kamu/Nono Orugaron Raviente Dyuragaua Gurenzeburu Do you like polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index page! Look at: Poll History Check out some current goal pages: *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *That the Monster Hunter series has made various collaborations with other games like Lost Planet 2? *That Monster Hunter Portable 3rd's release date in Japan is in December 1st of 2010? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. 700px Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi Want the font? click here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki